


there's still something to be found

by kuro49



Series: television!AUs [11]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mad Max: Fury Road, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out here, Tendo Choi knows not to pick up strays. </p><p>(He still does.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's still something to be found

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr based on [tHESE AMAZING MAD MAX/PR YANTEN ART BY SHIMA-SPOON](http://setsailslash.tumblr.com/post/123707439076/shima-spoon-now-i-want-some-yanten-mad-max-au).

Charity is not worth a damn thing out here in this wasteland where there’s just the stench of tires and gasoline burning. Where the salt and the sand are the only things in abundance outside of pain for miles.

Tendo Choi doesn’t pick them up like strays.

No, the Becket brothers with their old scars etched and raised and carved into their sides trail after him like he’s imprinted on them at their hatching.

How he meets them, like everything out here, there is no such thing as mercy.

They don't catch him off guard if only because Tendo has been out here for much longer. His steps are not hindered by the drop of sand beneath the soles. It takes him three clever maneuvers to have Yancy on the flat of his back, the knife he wrenches from his boot pressing against his throat, a bruise blossoming across his jaw from where Tendo landed a good solid punch.

Baby Becket has his finger on the trigger of a gun that Tendo knows damn well to be jammed.

“Let Yancy go.”

The kid's words don't shake even though his hands do, Tendo presses down, not across.

It is that motion that makes Raleigh Becket squeeze the trigger because _Yancy, Yancy, Yance_ —

It is resolute how he will kill for him.

It is also that same motion, the pull of that trigger, that has Tendo waiting the fraction of a second to have the Becket brothers scrambling to climb into the backseat of his girl, _Danger_ to go for however many miles they still have left in them. The engine runs fever hot, and sweat glides down their skin to catch the sun.

“Thank you.”

Salvation is the twist of rosary beads around his wrist, counting down those last days before the string wears through. It is not the soft gratitude caught in the cracked and smudged rear view mirror. Tendo has been out here on these roads for long enough to lose the taste for words in his mouth. But they find their way back on his tongue because there’s a word for that colour of blue in those eyes.

It’s a word Tendo Choi thinks he will remember, one day with them at his side.

“Make yourselves useful then.”

Until then, Tendo figures he can call it this for the time being when Yancy picks up the shotgun and Raleigh goes diving for the scatter of bullets by their feet.

He doesn’t stop Raleigh when the kid rolls down the window to stick his head, then his entire torso out to watch the dunes go by. He also doesn't stop Yancy when the man climbs up to the front and takes up the entire passenger seat.

 

XXX Kuro


End file.
